Underword: Retribution (English)
by selina800
Summary: My version of how Underworld 5 is going to be. It starts right where Underworld: Awakening left off. Selene, her daughter, and David are on the rooftop of Antigen but suddenly the girl has a vision of her father nearby. All rights reserved to Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux.
1. Reunion

Selene stood on top of the roof of Antigen; a cold wind blew on her face, sirens resonated in her hears, she knew that Detective Sebastian couldn't hold the police for long but she had to find him.

Her brown eyes searched for her lover, Michael, she had him for a brief moment, now he was gone again, her daughter held her hand while David made sure no police officers followed them up the roof.

The young girl looked at her mother and she could see that she was on the verge of tears; she held her hand tighter to make her feel better, which did because Selene held her hand equally as tight.

The girl turned her sight back to the city just when she started seeing through someone else's eyes, the person was running, running for his life, the person then turned and saw the sea and several boats, she then came back to reality and gasped knowing who the person was.

Selene turned to her daughter worried but her face didn't show such emotion, David also turned to the girl after hearing her gasp.

\- What is it? - Selene asked

The girl turned to her mother, her eyes were filled with hope, hope to able to meet her father, Selene saw the hope in her eyes, which made her confused.

\- I just saw him. I think he's in an area near water and boats. - The girl answered.

Selene couldn't believe what she was hearing, Michael was still in the city, she could deduce where Michael was thanks to her daughter's description, she thought, _"He has gone to the last place we were together. The pier."_

\- I know where he is. - Selene stated

She then thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to take her daughter with her, maybe it was better if she went with David to the safe house, she couldn't let her daughter get hurt.

\- Stay with David, I'll go find your father. - Selene said as she looked at the city once again.

The girl couldn't believe her ears, her mother wanted her to stay behind when they finally found her father, she didn't want to be left out, she thought, _"I want to meet my father! Why does she push me away?"_

\- No, I'm coming with you. - The girl demanded.

\- It's too dangerous. There too many police officers. I can't let you be captured again. - Selene said

\- But I want to see my father! I want to meet him! Why do you push me away?!- The girl shouted frustrated.

\- Because I love you! - Selene shouted

The girl was left stunned; she didn't expect Selene to say that, David was also shocked; he had never seen Selene show emotion before.

Selene turned back to her daughter and the girl saw something she never thought she would see in her eyes, love, not just love for anyone but for her; Selene had learned to love this young girl despite only knowing about her just a few hours ago, she didn't want to lose someone she loved again, she couldn't risk it.

\- I wish I could take you with me but this s too dangerous. I rather you be with David at the safe house than with me being followed by police. Please stay with him, I promise I'll be back. - Selene said softly.

The girl sensed from Selene's voice that she wouldn't be able to talk her mother out into letting her to accompany her so she reluctantly nodded but she could also tell that she was only doing this for her safety.

\- Okay. But promise me you'll be back! - The girl said as she looked at Selene straight in the eye.

\- I promise. - Selene said as she kissed her forehead.

The girl slightly smiled liking how Selene kissed her forehead, Selene then turned to David who was now standing beside her; David was still holding his knife.

\- Watch over her. I'm counting on you. - Selene said

\- She'll never leave my sight. - David said

Selene nodded at him believing him, she looked at her daughter one last time before she jumped off to the building nearby, she continued doing so until she got to the dock, when she eventually got there, she jumped down silently to the pier.

The pier was dark, there was no light, Selene figured that the pier had been shut down after she and Michael were captured almost a decade prior, she became part of the darkness, no one noticed a slender woman clad head to toe in tight body leather walking around the pier.

She then felt Michael nearby but also something else, she stopped and sniffed the air, she smelt the unmistakable smell of Lycan, she laid against a wall and tried to see through the darkness, her fight against Quint earlier that night left her exhausted but she wasn't going to back down.

A low growl penetrated through her ears, three Lycans showed up from the shadows and surrounded her, Selene noticed that these Lycans were rabid, she also noticed that they didn't know who she was and she used it to her advantage.

She grabbed hold of a piece of wood that was behind her and threw it directly at the Lycan that was in front of her, it hit its heart precisely, the other Lycans looked at their fallen companion with confusion but then they looked at Selene with rage as they charged at her.

Selene used her speed to avoid them but one of them hit her in the ribs causing her to fall on the ground, she looked at her ribs just as a sharp of pain radiated in her body, one of the Lycans sliced through her leather suit reaching her skin.

" _Stupid! Fuck! Fuck! I was overconfident… sloppy. Now they have me!"_ Selene thought angrily at her own carelessness.

She quickly rolled over as a Lycan tried to grab her, she spotted a broken pipe on the ground, she dragged herself towards it while trying to contain the pain, as soon as she grabbed the pipe, one of the Lycans grabbed her leg and threw her several meters away and crashed against a concrete wall.

Selene started to feel dizzy but she quickly shook it off as she felt her ribs breaking, she felt blood on her cheek and realized that the Lycan cracked her skull, it was clear she had a serious concussion.

Despite the danger she was in, she couldn't help but think about her daughter and Michael, thinking that she may never see them again, a tear fell at the thought but she quickly dried it, she was Selene, the best Death Dealer amongst the Vampires! She wasn't going to back down!

She slowly got up leaning against the wall, blood dripped from her open wounds as she gripped on the pipe, her now white eyes glared at the Lycans who were in shock at seeing her standing.

She left them no time to react as she threw the pipe at them, a loud groan came from one of the Lycans as it dropped dead on the ground, the other Lycan charged at Selene soon after.

Selene slowly slid against the pillar waiting for her untimely death, her strength was almost gone as more blood left her body, the Lycan now stood in front of her ready to strike, as soon as the Lycan swung her arm towards her, a hand wrapped itself around the arm and twisted it as it was paper.

The Lycan roared in pain as another hand was placed on its lower jaw and ripped it out, Selene looked at the scene with confusion but then she recognized the mysterious figure who came to her rescue.

\- Michael? - Selene asked softly.

Michael stood over Selene in his Hybrid form, his breath was heavy not only from the fight but also from the run he made to get to Selene before she got killed, his heartbeat went faster as he saw Selene's face, he had missed her so much.

He quickly rushed over to her holding her head, he could clearly see she was badly injured, he would enjoy more holding her in his arms again if it weren't for the fact that Selene could be dying, he then noticed her wounds but they weren't bleeding anymore, maybe she could still make it.

He carefully placed Selene in his arms, laying her head on his chest and he quickly took her to one of the warehouses that were at the pier, he carefully laid her on an old blanket, she was now unconscious but still breathing.

He transformed back into his Human form while he searched for medical supplies, he finally found a first aid kit and quickly rushed back to Selene, he was glad to see that her superficial wounds were healing.

He kneeled beside her and carefully inspected her, he noticed her broken ribs and her head wound, he quickly but delicately healed her head wound and ribs, when he was done, he laid beside her but before he fell asleep he whispered in her ear:

\- I love you, Selene.

* * *

Selene slowly regained her senses as she opened her eyes, she groaned as she felt a massive headache and she instantly remembered what happened before she fell asleep, her eyes scanned the area, she wasn't at the pier but in a warehouse, she then noticed the blanket beneath her and, finally, felt warmth on her neck.

Her head turned carefully trying not to make her headache worse and she gasped in shock at the sight, her brown eyes widen at the sight of Michael sleeping right next to her.

She couldn't believe he was here, her fingers traced his handsome face as his eyes abruptly opened upon hearing the gasp, his eyes blues meet hers and smile soon formed on his face.

\- Selene! - Michael said as he wrapped his arms around her. - You okay! - Michael said

\- Michael? Is it really you? - Selene asked as she hugged him back.

\- Yes, Selene, it's me. - Michael said and soon after he crashed his lips on hers.

Selene's response was imminent as their lips moved in sync, their hands moved around each other's bodies, Selene moaned quietly into the kiss as she felt his warmth in her mouth.

Then they parted as they gasped for air, Selene's hand fell on his cheek as her thumb rubbed his warm skin, Michael caressed her hair.

\- I'm so glad to see you. So much has happened. There's so much I have to tell you. - Selene said

\- I know. The last thing I remember was the pier. That's why I came here. - Michael said

Selene didn't know how to explain to Michael that they had been frozen for more than a decade and that she gave birth to a daughter, but she knew she had to, he deserved to know; her hand fell as her face turned dark.

Michael got worried when he saw her expression change, he moved his hand to her cheek subconsciously and his thumb rubbed her cheek just like hers did a few seconds ago.

\- Selene, are you all right? Is there something wrong? - Michael asked softly slightly shaking.

Selene intertwined her hand with Michael's searching for his comfort, she then brought their hands to her lips and she planted a kiss on his knuckles.

\- We have been separated for twelve years. - Selene said

Michael couldn't believe his ears, he thought _"Twelve years! Jesus Christ! What the hell happened during that time?!"_

\- There's more to explain but… for now… I just want to stay here for a few more minutes in silence. I just want to take in the moment. - Selene said

Michael nodded understanding her, he shifted so Selene was more comfortable and he laid her head on his chest while he sat against a semi-trailer.

A comfortable silence between the two lovers was exactly what they needed, they held each other enjoying the fact that they were finally back together; their faces were covered with love for each other.

Selene wanted to tell Michael more about what had happened but she knew she would have more time later, besides, showing their daughter to him would be better than telling him.

Selene then felt it was time for her to head back to her daughter and David, she swung her feet to the side of the blanket and got up abruptly but she immediately regretted her action as she stumbled slightly.

Michael quickly caught her around the waist preventing her to fall on the blanket again; Selene placed her hand on her forehead still feeling a slight headache.

\- I guess I'm still suffering the consequences of the fight. - Selene murmured

\- You had a very heavy concussion, Selene. Your other wounds healed nicely overnight. Your head might be throbbing for a while. - Michael explained

He then moved in front of her and checked her eyes to make sure she didn't have any more problems, satisfied that he found everything fine, he sighed contentedly.

Selene slightly chuckled at his sigh, she then placed her hands on his shoulders for support since she still felt dizzy, Michael helped her stand up and Selene steadied herself.

\- We should get going, Michael. I have someone I want you to meet. - Selene said

Michael was surprised, to put it mildly, he didn't think Selene would have allies so soon, as far as he knew, she could have escaped on the same day as him.

He then noticed that she was slightly grinning and now he was more interested, her eyes showed amusement and he enjoyed it.

\- Whom am I supposed to meet? - Michael asked

\- You'll find out soon enough. I don't want to ruin the surprise. - Selene answered still grinning.

Selene's headache was now fading away so now she felt strong enough to walk to the safe house David mentioned back at Antigen, she was glad that David told her the location before the went to the roof; she leaned forward and gave Michael a peck on the lip.

Michael smiled excitedly to know this mysterious person; he grabbed hold of her hand and tugged her out of the warehouse and into the pier.


	2. Family

Subject 2 impatiently walked around the bedroom she picked in the safe house, it had been eleven hours since Selene left to the pier in search of Michael and no news of her whereabouts have come up.

The young girl managed to get some sleep when they arrived at the safe house but it had been five hours since she had woken up and neither she nor David knew where Selene was.

David watched as Eve paced around the bedroom that like a caged animal, she was obviously worried about her mother; he stood up and walked over to the young girl who had now stopped at a window.

\- I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she had encountered some Lycans. - David said trying to comfort the young Hybrid.

David was equally as worried as the girl was about Selene's whereabouts, he knew Selene wouldn't take this long unless she was in trouble; the girl turned to David giving him a 'Don't you think I thought of it' look and then stared at the window again trying to spot her mother.

It was now midday, people and cars filled the streets and roads, the girl searched through the streets hoping to see Selene but she was nowhere in sight, she hesitated for a second but then she turned to David decisively.

\- I'm going to find her! - The girl declared.

\- Are you out of your mind? We don't know where she is. What if she shows up here and we are not here? - David said in disbelief at the girl's statement.

\- I know that, David! But what if she is in danger? - The girl said.

David sighed defeated; he knew he had no chance of convincing the young girl into going to search Selene, so he went to the next best thing, not wanting to fail Selene on his promise.

\- If you're going, then I'm coming with you. - David said

The girl didn't refuse his help, they quickly went to grab their jackets; before they went to the safe house, they went to a clothes shop so they could blend better with the crowd, especially the girl.

After Selene revived David with her blood, David became a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid just like her so he was now able to walk under the sun.

David was shocked when he found out he could walk in daylight but he had fully embraced his new power, he never knew why Humans were so mesmerized when they were under the sun but now he knew and he enjoyed it.

Once they were ready, the headed toward the door only to find Selene stepping inside the safe house with a man beside her who was holding her hand.

The man then approached Selene and planted a kiss on her cheek, the girl and David froze in place after seeing that scene play out, Selene finally turned to where her daughter and David were and gave them 'I know you were there look'.

\- Both of you close your mouths. You both look like codfish. - Selene said

The girl and David closed their mouths after realizing they were open, the man finally turned to them and the girl's eyes widen, the man's eyes were just like hers, which that meant that he was…

\- Is it really him? - The girl asked.

Selene slightly smiled and the girl now knew that it was indeed him, she couldn't believe she was looking that the man that stole her mother's heart, the man that helped her mother bring her to this world.

\- Michael, meet our daughter. - Selene said looking at Michael.

\- Daughter? - Michael asked in disbelief.

Michael couldn't believe he heard the word 'daughter', but it wasn't just a regular daughter, it was his and Selene's, questions started to roll inside his mind, when did Selene give birth to her? When did they conceive her?

Michael then looked at the young girl who was equally as shocked as he was but was also happy, the two Hybrids stared at each other not knowing what to do.

Then, Michael's shocked face melted as he came into the full realization that this girl was his daughter and that he was now a father, he walked over to her and then kneeled in front of her and opened his arms invitingly toward the young girl.

The girl doubted at first, what if he didn't want her? Would he accept her just like Selene did? She then looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with love, love for her.

She eventually walked over to his open arms and dissolved in them, Michael wrapped his arms around the girl's small body and held her tight, tears of joy escaped his eyes.

The girl tears up not believing she had finally reunited with her father, she now had the family she had wished for since she was a little girl.

\- I can't believe this is happening. - The girl said.

\- You and me both. - Michael said

He slowly pulled away and dried the girl's tears with his thumbs while he controlled his, he smiled at her, he finally took a good look at the girl and saw that she resembled Selene in every way except for her eyes, which were his.

\- But you know what? It's okay, you're safe. I'm sorry you had to endure such a cruel life on your own for so long, that your mother and I couldn't protect you sooner. I have failed you as your father and your mother as her mate. - Michael said coming to the realization that it was his fault that he and Selene were captured.

Selene final walked over to the Hybrid duo and she kneeled next to them, she then placed her hand on Michael's cheek to get his attention, which it did.

\- You haven't failed our daughter or me, Michael. It's the Humans and Lycans fault, not yours, but now we're together. - Selene said

\- Mom's right is not your fault. I know that I've been through a tough life but now I've you both and that makes me happy. - The girl said.

Selene froze in place, it was the first time her daughter called her "Mom", she knew she would eventually hear that word but she wasn't prepared, she wasn't prepared to become a mother.

She slowly stood up and headed toward the bedrooms, her head started spinning with questions and doubts. What if she couldn't be a good mother? What if her daughter would hate her for who she was? What if Michael left her for being a killer?

* * *

Michael, the girl, and David were left stunned at Selene's departure, they had no idea why she left, the girl the turned to Michael with sad eyes.

\- What is something I said? - The girl asked a little ashamed.

Michael was shocked at her daughter's questions, he couldn't believe she would think Selene would leave for something she said, he quickly placed his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.

\- Of course not. Maybe it has something to do with her past. - Michael answered

\- What do you mean? - The girl asked confused.

\- I'll explain it to you another time. Not now. - Michael answered

The girl nodded understanding it was better her mother explained it; David finally walked up to Michael after staying silent throughout the entire family reunion.

\- I'd hate to break up this heart-warming family reunion, but I think is best if Michael went to see Selene. I'm sure she needs his support. - David said

Michael finally took notice of David, he now wondered why he was here, Selene told him she didn't get into another relationship, he stood up and faced him, he then came to the realization that he must be the Vampire that helped Selene.

\- Your name is David, right? - Michael sad

David blanched a bit from hearing Michael say his name, he didn't expect him to know his name yet, maybe Selene told him in advance who he was, he thought, _"Selene should have warned me. It's not every day you meet the first Lycan/Vampire Hybrid."_

\- Yes. - David answered meekly.

" _If he is indeed David, then he deserves my respect for what he did. Thankfully he didn't pursuit Selene in a relationship."_ Michael thought.

\- Then you, David, have my eternal thanks and respect for what you have done for my family. - Michael said and extended his arm toward him.

David felt relieved that Michael didn't beat him up for him being so close to Selene; he then noticed his arm was extended toward him and he quickly shook it.

\- It was the least I could do. After all, she did save my life. - David said

\- She certainly did. Keep an eye on my daughter; I'm going to check up on Selene. - Michael said

David nodded and Michael quickly headed toward where the bedrooms were, the girl turned to David and she gave him a smile, David returned it and they sat down on the couch waiting for the two lovers to return.

* * *

Selene was now in bedroom forcing herself to not cry, she still couldn't wrap around in her mind that her daughter called her 'Mom', her hands were shaking but she didn't notice it.

" _I know she was bound to say it but… I'm just not ready. I've been a warrior for so long that I completely forgot what is to have a family. I wanted one so badly but never knew how to handle it."_ Selene thought remembering her Human past.

She heard the door open but she didn't bother to look at the person; she quickly put on her stone cold face that she always had and managed to control her shaking hands.

\- What is it that you want? - Selene bluntly asked.

\- It's just me. - The voice answered.

Selene immediately recognized the voice, the turned to the door and saw perplexed Michael staring at her, now she regretted the tone that she used.

\- I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't know it was you. - Selene said

Michael walked over to her and sat beside her, he knew that she was still in the mood she was before but he didn't expect her to talk to him like that, he placed his hand on her lap.

\- I figured. I was just taken off guard. You never used that tone on me. - Michael said

Selene now felt worse, she lowered her head avoiding eye contact with Michael, a tear streamed down her cheek, she thought _"How could I talk to him like that? God! Why am I such a bitch?!"_

Michael tried to make Selene look at him but constantly refused, he sighed and decided to persuade her to look at him; he couldn't let her drown herself into her own guilt.

\- Selene, look at me. - Michael said softly.

Selene still refused so Michael went to the next best thing, even though he knew Selene would kill him for it, he forced her to look at him and he crashed his lips on hers.

Selene was taken aback at Michael's actions but she didn't pull away, instead, she kissed him back, Michael placed his hands on her back while Selene placed hers on his face.

Michael pulled down the zipper of her corset and it quickly came off, Selene finally pulled away and realized Michael removed her corset, she then placed her hand on the zipper of her suit and pulled it down.

Michael helped her take it off while Selene took off his clothing, then they both ended laying on the bed making love to each other, Selene moaned in pleasure while Michael made her his.


	3. New name

Selene opened her eyes yawing, her eyes welcomed the sunlight that light up the bedroom, she then looked at herself and realized that she was naked underneath the bed sheets, the events of last night rolled in her mind.

She turned to her left and smiled as she saw Michael asleep, he was lying on his back, one arm under his head while the other one was over his bare chest.

A cheeky smile spread on her lips as she got on top of Michael and she began placing soft kisses all over his bare torso and abdomen to wake him up.

Michael started waking up as he felt Selene's lips on his chest and abdomen; he chuckled as he slightly opened his eyes and looked at her while smiling.

\- Mmm, morning, Selene. You're certainly a nice sight to wake up to. Come here. - Michal said as he bent his index finger toward him.

Selene laughed as she got closer to his face and planted a kiss on his lips, the kiss quickly turned passionate; Selene lost herself in it closing her eyes in pleasure, Michael wrapped his arms around her body bringing her closer.

It would have gone further if it weren't for a knock that they heard, they both pulled away and looked toward the door, they didn't know who was going to ask whom it was but Michael finally jumped in.

\- Who is it? - Michael asked

\- Subject 2. - Their young daughter replied.

Her fragile voice brought them back to reality, they weren't in a motel or safe house running away from Vampires and Lycans, they were in a safe house with their young daughter and new ally resting.

They quickly got underneath the bed sheets so Eve doesn't see them naked, as soon as they were settled, Michael turned back to the door to answer.

\- Come in. - Michael said

Subject 2 slowly walked in not sure if she had interrupted something, when she looked at the bed, she saw both of her parents lying down covering themselves, she wasn't sure why but she preferred not to ask, she then looked at her mother.

\- Feeling better, Mom? - The young girl asked.

Selene slightly smiled at her daughter, she had grown to love her daughter in the short timespan she had known of her existence, she had done everything to keep her safe but this is the first she saw her daughter worry about her wellbeing.

" _She's so much like Michael. I sometimes wonder if she's more Michael's daughter than mine."_ Selene thought.

\- Yes, a lot better thanks to your father. - Selene replied and then patted the spot next to her on the bed. - Come sit down. - Selene said

The girl closed the door behind her and quickly seated next to her mother without hesitation, Selene placed her hand on the small of her back and started rubbing it softly to make her daughter more comfortable.

\- Before anything else, we need to give you a name. A real name. - Selene stated

Subject 2 smiled excitedly that her parents were finally going to give her a real name, she had been think of several names during her childhood in Antigen but she never decided on one.

Lida, her caretaker at Antigen, called her sweet names like 'Little One' or 'Sweet Girl' but never gave her a proper name other than Subject 2 because she feared what Jacob Lane would do to her if she did.

Selene had been toying with the idea of giving her daughter a decent name and with Michael back, she could tell him her idea for their daughter's name, she whispered it in Michael's ear.

Michael smiled knowing why Selene chose that name, he turned to Selene and nodded at her giving her his approval on the name, Selene nodded back and turned back to her daughter who was now confused.

\- What do you think of the name 'Eve'? - Selene asked

Subject 2 started to think about the name, she had never come up with a name like that and she never heard it, although she barely heard any names apart Lida, Jacob and Quint, she then smiled loving the name.

\- I love it! - Eve said happily.

\- It comes from the Bible, a book in a Human belief called Christianity. It is said that the first mortal woman was named 'Eve' and since you are the first born Hybrid, well it kind of fits. - Michael explained

Eve hugged both of her parents in gratitude of the name, Selene and Michael hugged her back managing to keep the sheet on their bodies, then they all pulled away and Eve sat on the middle of the bed facing her parents.

Selene moved her knees up to her face to better hold the part of the sheet that is covering her breasts while Michael let the bed sheet that was covering his bare torso fall and Eve wasn't too fazed by it.

\- I've also thought of giving you a second name. I thought of 'Cecilia'. What do you think? - Selene said

Selene chose that name in memory of her older sister who was killed by Viktor alongside her Human family; she felt this would be a tribute to her after she helped her through so much during her childhood.

\- I like it. Eve Cecilia… - Eve said before realizing she didn't know her last name yet. - What's my last name? - Eve asked

\- Corvin. - Selene and Michael quickly answered.

Selene turned to Michael and slightly blushed at how they answered at the same time but she quickly hid it realizing she was blushing, Michael caught a little of her blush and he looked at her astonished.

\- Is that… a blush? - Michael asked in disbelief.

Selene unintentionally blushed more and hurriedly hid her face in her hands not wanting neither Michael or Eve to see it, she may love them dearly but she was still not ready to be openly emotional.

\- Selene Alexandra, are you blushing? The Death Dealer that never shows the emotion of being happy suddenly blushes?!- Michael asked in amazement.

Eve watched the scene play out in shock, she had never seen her mother this vulnerable and she found it kind her funny how her father constantly asked about how she was blushing; Selene still kept her face hidden in her hands as the blush started to dissipate.

\- Yes. - Selene said in a tone barely above a whisper.

Michael chuckled at Selene's tone of voice, he found it amusing at how she tried desperately to hide the blush despite knowing the people she trusted and loved the most surrounded her.

\- It makes you glow. It makes you even more beautiful. - Michael said

\- Shut up, Michael. - Selene said not wanting to start blushing again.

Michael laughed at Selene's plea to stop, he forcefully made her remove her hands from her face and saw another blush starting to appear.

\- I like this side of you. - Michael said softly.

Selene began to blush again at Michael's words, this time, she didn't bother to cover her face knowing Michael would stop her from doing so; her face stiffened indicating she couldn't blush anymore and had reached her limit.

\- Stop it. - Selene pleaded again.

Eve eventually burst out laughing at the scene, she knew it wasn't funny but the way her mother pleaded with her father to stop made her laugh.

Selene immediately turned to Eve knowing why she was laughing and she slapped her arm playfully not wanting to hurt her but wanting to make her point.

\- It's not funny. - Selene said

\- Ow! - Eve said playfully not really hurt by her mother's slap.

She rubbed the spot where her mother slapped her but then she saw regret in her eyes so she quickly winked at her letting her know she didn't hurt her.

Selene calmed down knowing she didn't hurt her daughter, she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her, and it would kill her if she ever did even if she deserved it.

\- Sorry. I couldn't help it. It was funny. - Eve said defending herself.

\- God! You're so much like your father. - Selene said rolling her eyes.

\- I hope that's a good thing. - Michael whispered to himself.

Selene looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes, she didn't mean her comment in a bad way and now felt bad for making Michael feel hurt; she placed her hand on his cheek and started rubbing it with her thumb to comfort him.

\- Of course it is. - Selene said softly.

Michael looked at Selene still hurt so Selene kissed him to make amends, Michael didn't expect it but didn't refuse it, Eve was stunned at what her mother did, she would have thought she would have talked to him but not kiss him.

Eve knew that her parents would show affection toward each other but she didn't predict for her mother to use it as a tool to convince her father about something.

Selene pulled away from the kiss and stared at Michael's blue eyes that softened, they didn't show hurt anymore, Selene smiled glad she managed to convince him.

Michael knew Selene only meant to use that kiss to persuade him into believing her that she didn't mean her comment in bad faith, he kissed her forehead in gratitude.

Selene closed her eyes taking in his scent, a scent that became so familiar to her own; she opened them and then looked at Eve and smiled at seeing her play.

Eve was playing with her fingers after seeing her parents kiss and then she stared into space waiting for her parents to finish their discussion, Selene then whispered something in Michael's ear.

\- Our little girl. Our daughter. It's almost unbelievable. Twelve years ago, having kids was the last thing that ever crossed my mind. Given the war and everything else we were going through, I hadn't even considered the possibility. - Selene whispered to Michael.

\- I know. I feel the same way. - Michael said knowing Selene nailed what he felt.

Selene turned back to Eve and Eve also looked at Selene and they smiled at each other, this was the first time they ever smiled at each other and they both loved it.

\- Eve, why don't you go downstairs and see what David is doing. Your father and I will join you soon. - Selene suggested

\- Okay! - Eve said excitedly and quickly jumped off the bed.

She headed out the door closing the door behind her, Selene and Michael watched as Eve took off to where David was; Michael then decided to make something clear after Selene mentioned David.

\- Eve has no feelings for David, right. - Michael said

Selene turned to Michael shocked at his question, why would Eve have any feelings for David? He was just a friend and an ally to them.

\- Of course not! Why would she? - Selene said

\- The way she left after you mentioned David would say otherwise. - Michael pointed out.

Selene realized what Michael meant and now she got worried, how could she have missed it? David is the only boy she has known, besides her father, that wouldn't harm her.

Michael didn't mind her daughter dating but he felt she was too young and inexperienced in life to embark in a relationship, much less with a man that is ten years older than she is.

" _I love Eve dearly and don't her falling in love yet, she's far too young. David is over a decade older than her for fuck sake!"_ Michael thought.

\- If Eve does have feelings for him, we'll have to handle it. We can't let her fall in love yet, she's too young. - Selene said

\- I agree but we can't make it obvious. She would hate us if she finds out. - Michael said

Selene nodded knowing he was right, Eve couldn't know about their disapproval of her feelings for David; they felt this was for her safety; they finally left the bed and got dressed.


	4. Surprise

Selene and Michael had just finished getting dressed and they were now heading to the living room, which is where Eve and David were, when they got there, they saw David and Eve sitting down on the couch talking.

David was talking about his life in the Coven and how his father, Thomas, gave him little liberties within his Coven after the Purges ended, he didn't even realize Selene and Michael were there and neither did Eve.

\- I never understood why my father wouldn't let me out of the borders of the Coven which lead me to believe that he wanted me all to himself so I started to rebel against him.- David explained

\- Your father never punished you? - Eve asked slightly surprised.

Back at Antigen, if Eve ever disobeyed orders from either Jacob Lane, Quint or any other superior, they would give her sever punishments so she would never do it again, she thought, _"How could David get away with it?"_

\- He did but it never worked because I would do it again. He didn't know how to control me. - David answered and then remembered something. - But I do remember one day when a woman came to our Coven and my father acted differently from the way he usually did. - David said

Eve was about to ask whom that woman was but Michael cleared his throat making them both turned to them; they were slightly taken aback when they saw them since they didn't know they were there.

Michael almost laughed at their expressions while Selene kept her normal stone-cold face, she would only show a little bit more emotion if it was just Michael and Eve, David then quickly stood up and walked over to them.

\- Do either of you want some blood? I went earlier today to grab some. - David offered

\- Yes, we would like some. Thank you. - Michael said

David nodded in response and went to the kitchen while the two lovers sat next to Eve; Eve moved closer to her mother so her father could sit next to her, she was in between them.

Michael wrapped his arm around Eve's shoulders and then gestured Selene to join them, which she did with no hesitation, Michael kissed the top of Eve's head and thought, _"I'm so lucky to have these two amazing women in my life."_

\- I love you girls so much. - Michel whispered but both of them heard him and slightly smiled.

David returned with two mugs of blood and handed one to Selene and the other one to Michael, they both quickly drank it not realizing how much they craved it, and David took a seat in an armchair.

Selene and Michael left their mugs on the small table that was in front of them and they all stayed in a comfortable silence, Michael kept his left arm around Eve and Selene but he moved his right hand in one of his pockets in his trousers and touched something, he then remembered something.

" _How could I have forgotten? I wanted to do this as soon as we left Budapest but because we were captured, I never got the chance. Maybe I can steal Selene for a few moments to do it."_ Michael thought.

He removed his arm and turned his sight to Selene who was now stroking Eve's hair while Eve laid her head on shoulder feeling relaxed, she also had her eyes closed clearly enjoying the moment.

\- Selene, could you come with me? - Michael asked

Selene turned to Michael not sure why he would want to speak to her in private but she could see in his eyes that it was more a statement than a question and nodded.

\- Sure. - Selene answered

Selene removed her hand from Eve's hair, she and Michael got up, and headed toward the kitchen, David and Eve watched a little bit confused since they didn't know why Michael would want to speak to Selene in private.

* * *

Michael closed the kitchen door behind him and turned to Selene who was now leaning against the table that was in the room, she was giving him a questioned look and he couldn't blame her.

\- I know that this came out of nowhere but I just remembered something that I was meaning to do earlier. - Michael explained

\- And that would be…? - Selene asked trailing off.

Michael took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, Selene noticed he was nervous and that made her even more confused, she folded her arms over her chest waiting for Michael's response.

" _What is making him so nervous? Did I do something wrong? I'm not a very patient person so I hope he hurries up."_ Selene thought.

Michael finally managed to calm himself and he approached Selene ready to do what he was meaning to do, he grabbed hold of her hands after he unfolded her arms and looked at her directly in the eye.

\- Will you marry me? - Michael asked

Selene was taken aback at Michael's question, out of the things he could have said or asked; this was the last thing she expected.

Did he want to marry her? Why would he want to? She knew he loved her dearly, but did he really love her enough to marry her?

\- What? - Selene asked confused.

\- Will you marry me? - Michael asked again.

Selene furrowed her eyebrows not sure how to take on the situation, Michael then reached down into his trouser pocket pulling out a silver brand ring.

Selene was stunned, she didn't know what to say or feel, she had never ventured in a long-term relationship, much less marriage, this was a big step for her, she looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was starting regret this, she didn't want that.

For better or for worse she loved him and nothing in the world would change that, she grabbed hold of his hand, the hand that held the ring, and grabbed hold of the ring but not removing it from his hand.

\- Yes. - Selene said almost a whisper. - Yes. - Selene said a little bit louder so Michael could hear but she knew perfectly that he heard her perfectly the first time but she didn't care.

Michael sighed in relief glad that Selene accepted and he pulled her into a passionate kiss while putting the ring on her left ring finger.

Selene gratefully returned the kiss, she placed her hands on his back while Michael placed them on her waist, they only pulled away for air, Selene then looked at the ring admiring the way it looked on her finger.

\- Do you like it? - Michael asked who still had one hand on her waist.

\- I love it. When did you do this? - Selene said

\- I bought it before our capture and separation. I was going to propose once we escaped the Purge, but then everything was screwed up. Now that we're together again and with our current situation, I thought now is the perfect time. - Michael explained with a smile on his face.

Selene laid her forehead against Michael's and slightly smiled thinking that things couldn't get any better for her and her family, she was going to marry the love of her life and they would now be an official family, she wouldn't have cared if they weren't married but she still liked the thought.

Michael held her in his arms glad that everything was going smoothly for him and his new family, he never intended to marry her but when he went passed a jewelry store before the first Purge broke out, he thought about it liking the idea.

\- You're so good to me. Why? - Selene said not comprehend why Michael was so nice to her.

\- Because you need it. Because you deserve it. - Michael replied truthfully.

\- You're so wonderful. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did anyway. I don't know how I would have survived without you. You are all I have to live for now. Well, you and Eve that is. All I know is I wouldn't be where or who I am if it wasn't for you. - Selene said against his shoulder.

\- There's no need to thank me, Selene. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. You have given me the chance to actually live. Before I met you and after I lost Samantha, I just existed. I wasn't actually living. I was more of a living corpse. But you changed that. So I should be thanking you. - Michael said against her hair.

Michael pulled away, looked at Selene, and saw the joy in her eyes, it was the first time he saw it and he loved it, he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek

Selene never felt this happy in her entire immortal life, she never would have thought that she would fall in love and have a family but she wouldn't change it for the world.

\- Let's go back to the living room and tell Eve the good news. - Selene said

Michael smiled in response and they quickly went into the living room to tell the news to Eve, they could wait to see her reaction.

* * *

Back in the living room, Eve was now watching TV while David spoke on the phone, she was watching a show called ICarly and she found it amusing the ridiculous stunts the actors did just for laughs.

She laughed several times loving the jokes even though she didn't understand some of them, David was speaking with Thomas about letting Selene, Michael and Eve stay in the Coven and Thomas didn't like the idea at all.

\- Father, I'm not five years old anymore! I'm a grown man so I can do what I think is right! - David said frustrated.

What his father said next made him explode in rage, his eyes turned icy blue in anger, he thought _"How could he say that?! He has no clue what Vampires put her through! And how does he know that Michael and Eve are monsters! They aren't!"_

\- MICHAEL IS NOT A LYCAN; HE'S A HYBRID! AND SELENE DIDN'T BETRAY US, WE BETRAYED HER! ALSO, EVE IS NOT AN ABOMINATION! - David shouted in fury.

Eve looked at David a little scared after hearing him shout but then she smelled her parent's scent, she turned off the TV and turned to where the kitchen was and saw that he parents have finished their conversation.

She got off the couch and walked over to them glad to have a distraction from David's shouting, they both had a confused face and she could guess that it was because of how David was acting on the phone.

\- David is speaking with Thomas. - Eve explained

Selene nodded in understanding but Michael was still confused, Michael had no idea who Thomas was and he didn't understand why David was screaming at him with such rage.

Selene turned to Michael and noticed his confusion, she then realised that he didn't know how Thomas was and decided to tell him since he deserved to know after what he did.

\- Thomas is David's father. The best way to describe him is that he's just like Viktor, only Viktor was braver than him. He also handed Eve back to Antigen just to save his own skin. - Selene explained but then clenched her teeth at the mention of Viktor.

Michael was shocked when Selene mentioned that Thomas handed Eve to Antigen, he couldn't believe he would do such a thing just to save himself; she was just a child!

He now understood why David was acting the way he was and now he wanted to give Thomas a piece of his mind, he thought _"How dare he hand Eve back to her captors?! That fucking prick!"_

Selene decided to change the subject noticing Michael's rising rage and turned to Eve who was still standing in front of them, Selene grabbed of Michael's hand to calm him down not wanting Eve to notice his anger.

\- Eve, we need to tell you something. - Selene said

As soon as Selene spoke, Michael forgot about Thomas and remembered the engagement ring; he turned to Eve and quickly put on a smile.

Eve looked at her parents curious at what they wanted to tell her, she could tell it was good because both of them were smiling, it slightly surprised her that Selene was smiling but that in forced that this was certainly good news.

\- Your father and I are… engaged. - Selene said

Eve at first didn't understand what 'engaged' meant but then she noticed that Selene had a ring on her left ring finger and started to tear up, she had heard about marriage in Antigen because some workers proposed to their significant other in the lab.

She always dreamt that her parents were married or were about to and to know that it was actually going to happen made her cry tears of joy.

\- Really? - Eve asked

\- Really, Eve. Soon we'll be an official family. - Michael answered proudly.

Eve smiled overjoyed and hugged her parents while she cried tears of joy, Selene and Michael hugged her back glad that Eve was equally as excited as they were, they rubbed her back to calm her tears.

\- Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you two so much. - Eve said

\- You're welcome. - Selene and Michael said not sure what to say.

\- I'll bring them there whether you like it or not! - David said and hanged up.

Selene realised that David had finished his conversation with Thomas and decided to talk to him, she pulled away and gave a kiss on the forehead to Eve and she walked over to David.

David was taking deep breathes to calm himself, he didn't want to be angry in front of the Hybrid family, he then saw that Selene was standing next to him.

\- Is your father been his selfish self again? - Selene asked

\- Yes, it's getting on my nerves. But I'm taking you and your family to my Coven until you can find a place to stay. You can't be in constant hiding. I don't care if he doesn't like the idea because I'm intending on doing it. - David said

Selene didn't expect David to take them back to the Coven, she knew that hiding wouldn't be a good idea, especially for Eve since she and Michael wanted her to have a normal life from now on but she didn't like the idea of going back to the Coven after what happened last time.

\- David, there's no need for that. We'll find a place to stay. - Selene said

\- Actually, I really want to meet your father, David. - Michael said cutting in, there was a little bit of anger in his voice.

Selene and David turned to Michael surprised at what he said, why would he want to see Thomas? Eve was equally as surprised, why he would want to see the man that handed her back to Antigen.

\- Why would you want to see him? - Selene asked confused.

\- I must talk to him about something. - Michael answered sternly.


	5. Thomas's Coven

The Hybrid family was now making its way towards Thomas's Coven after David drove them there; they have all been silent during the trip not wanting to make any comments on this decision, they were all just waiting for anything to occur in the Vampiric Coven.

Michael had been toying with an idea in his head ever since they left the safe house, ever since he found out that Thomas handed Eve to the Lycans, he wanted to make Thomas understand what happened when someone harmed his family.

Selene had noticed Michael's rising rage but she figured it would eventually pass since he was quite calmer in personality than she was and knew that he only needed some time to himself to calm down.

They were now making their way to the ancient manhole, which was the entrance to the Coven; it was still poorly hidden with some small sacks and a wooden trap door, after David removed these simple obstacles, he got out the keystone he kept and did the combination lock to open it.

They went down to the Coven and continued making their way to the main rotunda of the Coven, the Coven was still in a precarious state with little electricity and moss growing on the crack of the walls.

Eve finally noticed her father's anger after seeing him closing his fist after they went through the manhole; she walked up next to Selene who was right behind David who was leading the group to ask her if she knew why her father was angry.

\- What's wrong with Dad? - Eve whispered to Selene but knew perfectly Michael could hear her.

Selene looked at Eve after hearing her question and then slightly turned to where Michael was, his face was still dark and his eyes showed nothing but rage, _"I thought he would have calmed down by now."_ She thought slightly confused.

\- I don't know, Eve, but I hope he calms down soon. - Selene whispered back looking forward once again.

Eve nodded knowing she will not get a full answer from her mother so she hoped that Michael would cool down soon so she can ask him, she did not like seeing him like this, and it reminded her a little about her time in Antigen.

They finally reached the main rotunda and the Vampire's eyes were immediately on them, they would never have expected to see Selene and Eve again in the Coven, much less with Michael, they all started to walk around the rotunda to get a good place to watch what will happen next.

David lead them to the center of the rotunda so they could face Thomas who was surrounded by the few Death Dealers that survived the attack from Antigen's Lycans, his face showed nothing but disgust.

" _How dare David bring Selene back here? But not only her, but her Hybrid mate and daughter! This is the final straw."_ Thomas thought in annoyance and slight betrayal.

Selene did not expect much from Thomas or the Vampires since her last visit to this Coven, they would never accept her after she killed Viktor and Marcus, especially Viktor, but she rather wished they would realize that they had been living under a lie for centuries.

" _I never wanted to kill my own kind but Viktor and Marcus were exceptions. They all just think I'm a murderer of Vampires but I'm not and I'm sicken tired of it."_ Selene thought in anger.

\- Well thank you for such a warm reception; you certainly know how to make a guest comfortable. - Selene said ironically and with distaste.

\- How dare you return here? Have you not cause enough death to our kind? Is our destruction what you wish for? You leave, now. And as for my son, have you no shame. To bring not only her and her offspring but also her MATE here after what they brought upon us. You can leave with them because I will not watch you die again. - Thomas said sternly.

Selene could sense some pain in Thomas's voice when he mentioned 'I will not watch you die again' which reminded her how David got killed by an Antigen Lycan while trying to protect Eve which in turn reminded her why David was such a close ally to her.

But she knew that when Thomas said: 'To bring not only her and her offspring but also her MATE here after what they brought upon us', he meant it as an insult and she wasn't going to allow that, her eyes turned icy blue as her mood changed.

\- Don't you dare insult my family or me, Thomas. - Selene threatened while stepping closer to him.

\- You…- Michael said in a low growl.

Everyone turned towards Michael only to see him with his eyes now pitch black, claws coming out of his nails and fangs substituting his normal teeth, most of the Vampires in the Coven were quite scared at Michael's transformation since they had never seen a Hybrid transform in front of them.

As soon as Selene turned to Michael, she put the pieces together, his anger when she mentioned what Thomas did to Eve, his silent mood throughout the drive to the Coven and his dark face during their walk to the rotunda.

" _Why had I not seen it before? His desire to come here? His reaction in the safe house? The silent anger brewing within him? His true reason for coming here is Thomas. For the man who had handed Eve, our daughter, HIS CHILD, over to the Lycans in order to save, mainly, himself. He came here to kill him."_ Selene realized in slight horror.

All of a sudden, Michael was nowhere in sight which made almost everyone turn into slight panic, but then he appeared behind Thomas and he grabbed him from the nape, Thomas's eyes went wide-eyed when he saw Michael lift him up with one hand with such ease.

\- You dare give my daughter to Lycans! - Michael said in anger and slammed Thomas into a wall.

The wall gave away as the Coven leader got smashed into it, Thomas clumsily tried to get up but Michael was way ahead of him, grabbing hold of his robes and lifting him up again.

\- Do you have any idea what you nearly caused? - Michael asked as saliva dripped from his fangs.

Thomas looked in horror into Michael's emotionless eyes as Michael threw him into a nearby pillar, cracking it; Thomas started to cough up blood as the Vampires watched helplessly as Michael beat up their leader.

\- In your cowardice, you gave the Lycans the key to wiping out the Vampire and Human races. - Michael said and continued to beat him up.

Michael grabbed hold of Thomas's face and slammed him headfirst into the broken pillar causing pieces of stone to be stuck on his face, causing more blood to spill from his face.

The Death Dealers finally reacted at what was going on and fired their assault rifles at Michael trying to make him stop harming their leader, Selene would have stopped them if she were not frozen place by what Michael was doing to Thomas.

Michael dropped Thomas as he felt bullets hit his back; he turned to where the shots came from and saw the Vampire Death Dealers shaking at seeing his almost monstrous face.

\- Did you all actually just shot me? - Michael asked in a growl as he took off his leather coat and shirt.

The Silver bullets came out of his wounds as he started to transform fully into his Hybrid form, the crack of bones could be heard as his bones changed shape so they could adapt to his new form.

The bullets clanged against the floor as Michael finished his transformation, he turned his head to his left while his neck cracked so he could finish his transformation; he then turned his sight back to the Death Dealers as he finally took his first roar since his escape from Antigen.

The Death Dealers backed up in fear while dropping their weapons as they realized that Michael was not a Lycan nor a Vampire but something entirely different, something they could not hope to match.

They heard stories of Michael's Hybrid status but they never thought of seeing him, much less fighting him, they quickly joined the other Vampires who were now hiding behind boulders and pillars.

Taking Michael's distraction to his advantage, Thomas tried to escape by crawling to one of the stairs that lead to the lower level but Michael caught him in the act.

He grabbed Thomas by the throat once again ignoring his pitiful attempt to escape, he then straightened his free hand into a knife palm, positioning right to Thomas's heart ready to kill him.

\- NO! - David shouted as soon as he saw Michael straighten his hand.

\- Michael, that's enough! - Selene said not wanting to see this anymore.

Michael was caught off-guard when Selene said 'Michael, that's enough!'; he knew she hated Thomas as much as he did, maybe even more, so why was she telling him to stop?

He turned back to his family and David still holding Thomas in his grip, what he saw shocked him, every single Vampire was hiding behind either a boulder or pillar, Eve was now behind Selene looking at him in fright, and David was slightly shaking while closing his fist to calm himself.

Finally, Selene was looking at him with disappointment while grabbing hold of Eve's hand, Thomas was trying to get out of Michael's grip but only made Michael strengthen his hold on him; David took a tiny step back before speaking.

\- Please don't kill him. I know what he did was cowardly, but he acted for the good of the Coven. He had no way of knowing what the Lycans wanted her for. Please, he's my father. - David explained while looking at Michael directly in the eye.

\- Michael, listen to David. I know that I hate him for the same reason as you but… this… this is not the way to handle it. You're just making it worse, you're even scaring Eve, your own daughter. - Selene said as her eyes turned back to their normal tint as she calmed down.

When Michael heard what David and Selene said, he immediately let go of Thomas realizing what he was about to do, he looked at his trembling hands as the harsh reality crashed down on him.

He did not even realize that his rage was making the situation worse than it was before, he had just proven that he was the monster the Vampires said he was, and his shaky breaths exposed his shock and fear at himself.

He quickly turned to his family as his shaky breaths grew, he lowered his arms and tried to walk over to them to show them he was still there but Selene and Eve immediately backed away fearing he was still in his violent rage.

That single movement broke Michael's heart, not only did the Vampires fear him but also his family, everything came crashing down on him as he quickly left the Coven not wanting to cause more danger.

Selene let out a deep breath, one she was holding since Michael dropped Thomas to the ground, she squeezed Eve's hand noticing it trembling, she did not want her to fear her own father.

This was the first time she was actually scared of Michael's Hybrid nature, she knew Michael could control himself but this… this was so different from him, he was almost more a Lycan than a mixture of a Vampire and Lycan.

David quickly headed to Thomas and helped him sit against the wall while trying not to cause him any more pain; a fellow Death Dealer helped him while David turned to Selene wanting answers on Michael's attitude.

\- What the hell was that, Selene? - David demanded

David's tone made Selene turn to David and put on her cold-hearted face once again, she knew that Michael's attitude was out of place but David had no clue what provoked him to act this way.

" _David doesn't even realize what being a parent is! Yes, Michael's attitude was uncalled for but Thomas provoked it by handing Eve to the Lycans. David may be a friend, but he's still too naïve and young to understand."_ Selene thought.

\- Don't you dare use that tone on me, David. I know Michael's attitude was out of place but he did it thinking it would Eve safe. It what a parent does! I even admit that I could have done that myself but stopped myself from doing so. - Selene sternly told David.

David was still not convinced but he could see Michael's intention so he just dropped the subject and turned back to his father to see how serious his wounds were, the Death Dealer that previously helped him was now searching for Olivia.

Eve finally moved away from her hiding place and turned to her mother wanting to know why her father did this in front of her, _"Dad is spouse to show me how to be polite and kind not beat some up."_ Eve thought.

\- Mom? Why did Dad do that? - Eve asked on the verge of tears.

Eve's soft voice made Selene hastily turn to her and saw her on the verge of tears; she quickly cupped her face with both of her hands and rubbed one of her thumbs against her cheek to calm her down completely ignoring everyone that was surrounding her.

\- Shh, shh. Calm down, Eve. Calm down. - Selene said soothingly to her daughter.

The Vampires started leaving their hiding places and watched Selene soothe her daughter in slight awe; they had always known Selene as a cold-hearted Death Dealer who never showed emotion, but here she was calming down her daughter after her lover went berserk on their leader.

This made them somewhat see something more in Selene but they also feared it might be an act so they could accept Selene once again only for her to betray them again so they did not become optimistic.

Eve calmed down at hearing Selene's comforting voice and she managed to control her tears before they spilled out of her eyes, she grabbed hold of Selene's hands and lowered them letting her know that she was now feeling better.

\- I don't know what went over your father's head but I'm going to find out. - Selene answered after giving Eve a small smile.

\- I'll kill him before you get to him. - Thomas said while spitting blood.

What Thomas said made Selene's rage explode, she immediately turned to Thomas and before anyone could do or say anything, Selene was grabbing hold of Thomas's robes while bringing him closer to her face while her eyes turned almost white.

That sudden action made everyone jump in shock but it reminded them that Selene was still a strong and capable warrior willing to do anything to keep her family safe.

\- If you lay a hand on him, I will kill you. I could have easily let him kill you but I didn't. So why don't you keep your mouth shut and let me handle this. - Selene said coldly and let Thomas go.

Thomas grunted in pain as he fell back on the stone floors, his wounds were still healing and Olivia had not arrived yet so he was still fragile, he looked at Selene who was glaring down at him still with her almost white eyes.

He knew that if he harmed either Michael or Eve, Selene would kill him in an instant so he had no choice but to accept her terms, and even let them live in the Coven since David would leave with them if he did not, he could not afford to lose David after he lost his wife.

" _I can't believe that I'm actually going to accept her but… I need to keep in this Coven controlled and calm until I can find more Covens that had not been destroyed by The Purges. I also need to keep David close to me. If that means accepting Selene and her Hybrid family then so be it."_ Thomas thought.

\- All right, go and find him but if this happens again, I won't doubt on killing him. - Thomas said

Selene knew she would not get more out of Thomas so she slightly nodded agreeing to his terms, she then turned to David who was trying to heal his father's wounds.

\- David, I want you to look after Eve while I go to find Michael. - Selene said as her eyes trued back to brown.

David turned to Selene while nodding at her and Selene quickly headed towards Eve, she said her goodbyes to her and she quickly left the Coven to find Michael hoping he did not do anything stupid while he was gone.


	6. Selene & Michael

The flickering of lights silhouetted Selene's leather-clad body as she raced through the Coven's hallways to figure out where Michael went; she had been doing this for almost an hour.

The sound of her heavy, high-heeled, under-knee length combat boots echoed around the stone hallways, her long trench coat whipped every time she turned around a corner, her brown eyes searched for Michael while her nose tried to catch his scent.

She knew that Michael felt guilty for what he did, this kind of reaction wasn't normal for him, he never had this kind of outbursts; he was usually calm and thoughtful. However, what really hurt him was that his own family feared him, _"We were afraid of him"_.

Selene never thought she would actually be scared of Michael but the way he managed to beat Thomas to the point of death made Selene realize that Michael was more powerful than he realized. Suddenly, Selene managed to catch Michael's scent, it was small but enough for her to follow.

She rushed through the hallways once more and quickly head through the manhole entrance, she continued following the scent until it leads her to the top of the hydroelectric dam. As soon as she noticed a dark silhouette, sitting on the edge of the dam, her senses stopped hunting and she allowed her eyes to enjoy the view.

It was dark, but she could see perfectly the shadow of her lover, his chest bare to the breeze of the night, she would grin at the sight if it weren't for the circumstances. Michael sensed her approach, but didn't move, he had been sobbing here for almost an hour, feeling angry with himself because he hurt the two people that meant the world to him.

He wasn't sure if Selene would understand him, even though she was the only one that would, and he didn't even want to think about Eve, he was too afraid that she would reject him. He heard and smelled the woman he loved and his heart almost fluttered in anticipation, he wanted to turn around and look at her, but he was too ashamed to do so.

As Selene stopped at the edge of the dam and remained there silent, he suddenly felt insecure, _"Is she mad at me? Does she resent me for what I did?"_ , these and more questions whirled around Michael's head.

Selene knew what was happening in Michael's head and she recognized that Michael was now insecure and didn't want to make the first move. For a few minutes, Selene just watched him before finally turning towards Michael to face him, as soon as her eyes fell on him, they widen in shock.

There were traces of tears on his cheeks and she almost subconsciously reached for them with her hand, the moment her fingers touched his face, he turned abruptly to her. She could now look into his blue eyes, gazing at her with sadness.

\- Is something wrong, Michael? - Selene asked worried, she definitely didn't expect to find him crying, she expected to find him slightly angry.

Selene crouched down at Michael's level while his soft eyes looked at her with sorrow and her question caused his guilt to grow.

\- I'm sorry, Selene. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was in a blind rage; I didn't know what I was doing. But as soon as I saw your eyes, eyes filled with fright, I just collapsed. - Michael answered; his voice was soft, almost like a whisper and filled with sadness.

Selene wiped Michael's dried tears while her fingers traced his handsome face, the sight of him broke her heart; she couldn't imagine finding Michael like this.

\- I understand perfectly. I know what it is to be in a blind rage. But what I don't understand is why you have been crying? - Selene said whispering.

Her eyes questioningly gazed his, Michael hesitated for a second before replying.

\- I'm afraid that Eve will resent me for what I had done. And I was afraid that you were scared of me. - Michael replied gently.

Selene then laid her lips on his and kissed him gently, giving him the only answer and all the reassurance that he needed.

\- Eve loves you too much to be angry with you. And as for me, you know that I would never be afraid of you. I know you will never hurt us. We both know how much you love us. - Selene whispered

Michael smiled at her tentatively while slowly reaching for her face to cup it in his hands, just like she still held his.

\- I promise I'll never do that again. - Michael said more sure of himself.

\- Even if you do, it's normal. They've hunted and treated us like outcasts, more like scums. As long as we know that we love and respect each other, we can fight them. Together. - Selene said as Michael's smile grew bigger. - You could never do anything to make me feel afraid of you. Unless you die on me again. - Selene said

Michael now straightened up and pulled Selene with him, still holding her face gently.

\- I won't die on you again, Selene. I tell you now and more times in the future, I'll never leave you. - Michael said before laying his lips on hers again.

Selene responded tenderly as Michael placed her on his lap; there was no full moon tonight so the numerous stars in the black sky silhouetted the two lovers. After a few minutes of passion, they reluctantly pulled away and Michael's smile turned into a frown as he thought of Eve.

\- I guess now I have to confront Eve of what I've done. - Michael said nervously.

\- Eve will hear you out and will understand. Just like I did. Don't worry about it. - Selene whispered in his ear while caressing his bare chest.

Selene's voice soothed Michael as he moved his hand up and down her thigh, Selene then handed her leather coat so Michael wouldn't get cold. Michael accepted it despite knowing it won't fit him, he placed it over his shoulders as Selene cuddled into him to give him warmth.

Their silence was disturbed by the sound of footsteps, they both turned around only to find David at the end of the dam.

\- I hate to break this up but Selene, I think you need to see this. - David explained

Selene was confused as to what David wanted to show her but she knew better than to refuse, she stood up while Michael continued staring at the darkened sky.

\- Are you coming, Michael? - Selene asked

Michael still felt unprepared to face his young daughter, _"Will she be as forgiving? Or will she see me as a monster?"_ , then Selene's words came back to him giving the courage he needed. He stood up and handed back Selene her leather coat, Selene smiled at Michael glad he was taking up the courage to talk to their daughter.

" _I'm surprised that he's more afraid of Eve than me. But that's how parenthood works I guess."_ Selene thought as she put back on her coat. They both then turned toward David to discover what he had to show.


End file.
